First Kill
by WittchWay
Summary: {Complete} Harry goes Insane story. Harry tries on the Death Eater mask of the first man he killed and ends up bounding himself to Voldemort.
1. Foolish Boy

Warning: language, dark thoughts. Harry tries on a death eater mask. About 3-4 chapters long. Full credit to WB & JKR. English in not my native lang. Please excuse. 

First Kill

By WittchWay

Harry knelt there in silence a long time just looking at the dead body of the death eater. The death eater he had killed just moments before, his own wand still tightly gripped in his hand. He was Half-aware of the battle still being fought, of other wizards running by stirring up the leaves of the forest floor. Half-aware of the tenseness that had settled over his body. Of the owls crying in the distance. 

Harry crawled across the forest floor toward the body of the death eater. He sat Indian style looking down at the mans rigged body. He was covered simply in black robes, which lay half-open revealing black shirt and pants beneath. The death eater mask half hung off his face, patches of pale skin were visible underneath. Harry fluttered a hand over the body, the dead mans wand still lay in his hand though his fingers had slacked on the grip of the wood handle. 

Harry leaned over and took the wand from his hand careful not to touch the gloved fingers of the death eater. He turned the wand over eyeing the chips and scratches of the wand. Harry placed the wand next to his own in his robe, pulling them tighter around him. 

He looked over the plain of the man again, the way his feet fell open. The crease of the mans robes, the smooth form of his neck. Harry leaned down lifting the base of the death eaters mask from the mans face. Dark hair, fell loosely around the mans face, a partial beard crawled across the shallow skin. He didn't recognize the man. Harry wondered vaguely if the mans family would come looking for him. Or was the man simply domed to rot here in the forest, so many families were split now a days. So many were torn apart by death, abandoned because of sides chosen. 

Harry slowly looked down at the mask he held loosely in his hands. It was a simple mask, two slits for the eyes, two nose holes, no slit for the mouth. It was black in color. Harry held it up to his face not quiet letting it touch his skin, peering through the eyeholes. 

He turned looking through the mask over the dark forest floor, in to the wild tops of the trees. Harry stood suddenly looking at everything. Narrowing his eyes it all looked clear, he could see the littlest of details it was startling the shadows and movements caused by the soundless wind. Harry stumbled back nearly tripping over the body of the death eater. The mask fell forward brushing against the face of his skin. The mask stiffened in his hand, moving to reshape it's self, a ripple seemed to crawl across the surface. Harry froze a crackle of magic and now a smaller mask now appeared in the open palm of his hand. A mask that would fit a boy of about his age, about his size. 

His knees felt weak suddenly, he slide to the ground. His eyes locked on the mask. On the silky texture, the weave of each individual threat glistened in the moonlight. Harry once again brought the mask up to eye level. Once again he peered through the eyes of the mask, a slight tremble in his hand. He inched the mask closer and closer to his face. The outer fabric of the mask brushed against his cheek. The mask suddenly felt alive, leaping from Harry Potter's hands and attached itself to his face. Panic swept through Harry as the mask formed to fit the shape of his face. 

Harry clawed at the mask trying to rip it from his face. A muffled cry came from Harry and he fell back into the stump of a tree, biting his lip drawing blood. Harry lying on the ground panting heavily. Scared to shut his eyes, he looked through the death eater mask looking through the holes.

Looking through the mask, things were even clearer. Trying to get his breathing under control, Harry blinked a few times and sat up. He could feel a light pressure on his face from the mask, a silky texture as soft as water. He looked again slowly around him, his hearing seemed to intensify, as did his vision. Seamless phantoms that creeped through the forest were now visible.

He was sure he didn't need his eyeglasses while wearing the mask. He could see everything, hear everything. Smiling Harry slowly stood. He sensed small crackles of magic some where off in the distance coming closer to him. 

He fluttered a hand to the mask and trying to remain calm attempted to slide a finger under the rim of the mask. But it didn't give it was as if it was suctioned to his face. Trying not to panic, trying not to scream for help, Harry brought out the death eater's wand and tapped the mask. _Nothing_, Harry drew out his wand and tapped again, he muttered small spells and several made up attempts, still nothing happened. 

His breathing became ridged again, panic slowly overwhelming him. Harry felt as if he was suffocating, he swore the mask had a strangle hold on him. The crackle of magic was coming closer, he stood looking for a place to hide, nothing except thin trees. He shielded himself behind the closest one only the cover of the tree and the darkness could help him. 

The shadow of the magic appeared, Harry watched the man walk in the rim of the clearing toward the death eater body. His wand drawn in front of him. Harry held his breath as the man inched closer, still only able to see the silhouette of the man. A small glint of sliver shown in the night, "Sirius" Harry cried leaping forward. 

Sirius turned, "stupefy" he yelled catching sight of the death eater mask. Harry threw himself to the forest floor as the spell sailed by him, "_Sirius…_ it's me Harry".

Sirius froze looking as the boys green eyes shown through the mask. "Take off the mask" he said harshly still unsure if he believe the young man. There were to many spells and charms and potions for deception. 

"I can't Sirius…it's stuck. It was like magic…please help me get it off." Harry cried. Pulling at the edges of the mask near a panic attack. 

Sirius lowered his wand. Looking at the dead body of the death eater on the ground, "what happened?"

Harry calmed for a moment, a little put off by Sirius's tone and demeanor. "I killed the death eater," he stumbled "and then I…bent down…to get a look. His mask was half way off, I though…well…I'd." A small cry came from the boy, "now it won't come off, it transformed and formed to my face. It's stuck." He rushed pulling again at the edges of the mask. 

Sirius nodded his acceptance of this finally, lowering his wand. "Come here".

Sirius pulled at the rim of the mask similar to Harry's attempt. He tapped with his wand, several spells, charms and hexes later _nothing_. 

After about five minutes of Sirius pulling at the mask, several obscene words that would make a sailor blush. Sirius fell back to rest on the heals of his feet. Harry sat next to him just as frustrated. 

"We'll have to get back to the castle. I'm sure Dumbledore will no how to remove it".

Harry's eyes widened. 

TBC

Reviews??? Yes… well… thank you.


	2. Explain

First Kill

Chapter 2 Explain

By WittchWay

Dumbledore circled Harry slowly looking over the surface of the mask before he actually attempted to remove it. Harry rocked fidgety on the balls of his feet, his hands flexing and twitching at his side. 

Wand still in hand Dumbledore pressed his fingers along the seam of the mask. He tried to ignore Sirius Black who had given up sitting on the edge of seat and was now pacing. Dumbledore bent down tilting Harry's head back looking where the mask molded to the fold of Harry Potter's neck. 

Harry hummed lightly trying to will himself to remain still. Dumbledore turned the boy's head from side to side. "Tell me again what happened". 

Harry rattled out the story again, trying not to feel like a foolish child. Dumbledore set down his wand. He tried to wiggle his fingers beneath the seam of the hood again. When that attempt failed, he tried to grab a hand full of the mask and just pull it off. Those seemingly easy methods didn't work either, but Dumbledore figured you had to start slow with this type of dark magic. 

The Headmaster picked his wand back up, several sparks of red flew out of the tip. The old wizard straightened his back and set to work trying to remove the mask in a different method. He muttered spells, charms, enchantments, hexes, he even attempted to dab a small ointment on the base of it. 

"Hmmp", The normal twinkle in his eye, faded slightly. 

"Sirius Sit" Dumbledore snapped. He sat quickly, watching the headmaster turn and start pulling books from the massive book collection. It had been nearly an hour since they had returned back to the castle. The sun had risen and another day had begun. Sirius had a feeling in the pit of his stomach this situation wasn't going to turn out well. He took another sip of tea that had long ago turned cold, just wishing this feeling in his stomach would go away.

Both Sirius and Harry sat watching the headmaster, pour through volume after volume of books. Every once in a while the headmaster would look up and ask a simple question, "_did it hurt." "What do you feel now_" he even came over and took the boys pulse, shown the tip of his wand light in Harry's eyes. He even looked up each nostril. 

Hours passed and lunch and supper were over and finally Dumbledore slammed the last book shut, leaning back in his chair. He stared out the window watching the sun set for a moment. Harry and Sirius sat on the edge of their seats each waiting for the words of wisdom and the solution that Dumbledore _was sure to have._

They sat in silence seeing the old man thinking things over. Sirius was sure that Dumbledore was simply contemplating which method to use. Which potion or perhaps who he should contact at the ministry. Both boy and Godfather watched silently as Dumbledore walked around the desk straight to the fireplace, he threw in a handful of Floo powder "Severus... could you come to my office".

Sirius felt his stomach crap, growling as Snape came through the Floo system looking slightly irritated himself. The Hogwarts teacher looked sternly at Albus Dumbledore ignoring the other occupants of the room.

"Severus, I thought you could help us with our little problem", resting his hand on the shoulder of Harry Potter. Snape looked at the boy for the first time since entering the room. Harry's eyes locked on the floor. Dumbledore tilted his chin upward, Harry kept his eyes shut. 

Snape's face clouded over with fury, crossing his arms across his chest, "_explain", _he growled.

Harry whispered the story once again. Sirius nodded, Dumbledore looked grim. 

Snape simply grunted. He walked around Harry, "tell me again what happened...leave nothing out"

Sirius jumped to his feet, "he already told you what happened. _He's telling the truth ..._ he told Dumbledore the same thing."

Harry nodded but started to re-cant the story again. From the moment he killed the man, to the moment he tripped over the mans dead body, "I bite my lip. Then went and hid behind..."

Snape held up his hand for him to stop. He looked down at the boy, Harry fidgeted. "Albus. If you please." he gestured toward a more private room. 

Sirius hugged Harry to him and stood. Snape glared "you stay. _Albus_" he pushed.

The Headmaster followed to the small conference room. 

"Is it _bad_ Severus?"

"Shouldn't that mutt have been by his side. Wasn't that what was agreed when we all allowed him to fight in this war."

"That bad Severus?" Dumbledore bowed his head

"Yeah that _bad_. The mask is stuck." Snape paced the room, "Only Voldemort can release it. My god Albus, if this gets out."

"_Explain_". Trying to calm the panic of the moment. 

"When he tripped, he bit his lip, so he blood bonded himself to the mask and loyalty to Voldemort. It's supposed to be only for those _he_ ask it of. Only those whose loyalty is unwaverable, unquestionable."

"How many are there of them?"

The potions master shrugged_. Bewildered._

The Dark Mark on the upper left arm of Professor Snape took that moment to burn. Snape stiffened, "I have to go Albus", his hand clasped over the mark. 

Albus Dumbledore nodded as a shrill scream broke through the air. Both Headmaster and professor ran back to the office. 

Sirius was holding Harry around the chest, the boy struggled to free himself. His normal green eyes had turned black with hints of red. He was clawing wildly at Sirius arms, chest and face. He kicked and pounded his feet, screaming and yelling. "I must go… he needs me". A swift kick to Sirius shin and his Godfather released him holding his leg. Harry ran for the door. 

"Stufiy" Dumbledore cried. 

Harry dropped to the ground. 

TBC…

Good ahead Review…ya know ya wanna.


	3. Sirius

First Kill   
Chapter 3 Surely Sirius   
By WittchWay   
  
  
"How the hell can he be fighting this?" Sirius growled saddling Harry's legs. Snape had his knee in Harry's chest, holding one flaring arm. Dumbledore held the other above Harry's body so as not to be bitten.   
  
Dumbledore looked up at Snape and Sirius, "on three jump off and I'll hit him with something stronger."   
  
_One-two-three.   
_  
"Petrificus totalus, stupefy" Dumbledore shouted all at once combining the spells.  
  
Harry slumped back to the floor, his eyes half open. Sirius dropped to his knees his godson looking wildly up at him, shaking and moaning. "What's wrong with him" Sirius whispered his hand hovering over the boy scared to touch him.   
  
"Your brilliant godson blood bonded himself to Voldemort as loyal death eater, Black" Snape snapped.   
  
Dumbledore knelt next to him. "Sirius," he said a little more kindly "There may be nothing we can do." Sirius started to protest, Dumbledore held up his hand, "for now we need to wait and see."   
  
Harry wiggled where he lay, fighting to break the spells on him. Harry felt the mask burn into his skin. The call to go to his master was strong_. He had to show his loyalty, his support. He had to do as his master bid. Surely his Godfather understood that. Surely he would release him from these binds.   
  
_Harry felt the strong magic of Dumbledore coarse through his body. His eyes fluttered feeling as if he had been drugged. He could feel small movement in his arms first, _his will to serve his master was stronger then any spell_. He had to be free. Harry grabbed hold of Sirius wrist as his godfather bent over him. _Surely Sirius would help him_.   
  
"Damn it... he's able to fight this to." Sirius screeched prying Harry's cold fingers from his skin.   
  
"Severus perhaps a sleeping potion."   
  
Harry watched as Snape disappeared through the Floo system. Hands and arms held him down. His vision seemed cloudy_. Why were they doing this? Surely Snape understood his loyalty as fellow Death Eater. He understood master would be mad. He had to get to the dark lord. They had to understand his master had a task for him.   
  
_Harry had a leg free from the bind by the time Snape returned. Sirius was sitting on both legs he was slowly loosing feeling in. Snape was currently kneeling next to him and was tilting his head back. Harry's mind raced why was Snape doing this? Why was he willing to follow Dumbledore's commands so easily?   
  
"Traitor" Harry gritted out. _Snape was a traitor_. The potions master froze looking up to Dumbledore, the old with nodded for him to continue.   
  
And soon a cool liquid poured down his throat burning his tongue. He felt his neck being rubbed to help the potion go down.   
  
Harry instantly felt woozy   
  
  
***   
  
  
Sometime late the next day Harry struggled to sit up. His arms and legs appeared to be tied down as well as his head. He could only turn his head a fraction of an inch in either direction. He could see the shadow of Sirius sitting next to him.   
  
"Sirius" Harry croaked out his voice rasping as if he had been running in a snowstorm. His limps felt weighted down, Sirius was instantly by his side.   
  
Sirius brushed a stray strain of hair from the boy's eyes. His eyes had returned to their normal emerald green instead of the raging green they had turned before. He almost looked like normal Harry except that the mask was still in place covering his face. Sirius saw fear in those eyes, a scared boy but it was Harry. Not the monster he had turned into earlier.   
  
"Harry. Do you remember what happened?"   
  
Harry panicked at being confined, "Sirius untie me please," he pulled against the restraints.   
  
"Calm down Harry," Sirius placed his hand in the center of the boys chest as a means to show his support. "Dumbledore" Sirius called.   
  
Several minutes later. "Ah my boy you're awake." Dumbledore clapped his hands together in his cheerful way.   
  
The old wizard waved his wand, "release" he commanded.   
  
Harry felt the restraints on his head and arms disappear. Sirius helped him sit up giving him a sip of water. He felt a little nausea from the movement.   
  
Harry bent down to undo the holds on his leg.   
  
Dumbledore's wand pointed at him, "I bid you to leave them be."   
  
Harry sat back, Dumbledore's voice had never sounded like that before, had never been that commanding and forceful. Something bad had to have happened. He felt his face the mask was still in place. He tried to put out of his mind that he maybe stuck in the hospital wing a while or the reason they were unwilling to release him from these restraints.   
  
"What happened" he whispered. Sirius looked intently to the cold stone flooring.   
  
"Harry," Dumbledore started slowly, "with the blood bond..."   
  
Harry had never seen Dumbledore at a lose for words and that had him more worried and than anything he was about to be told. "...See...everytime the death eaters are called you will feel a sudden urge to join them." he was silent a moment to long. Both Harry and Sirius waited for him to go on, finally he only said, "the restraints will stay on your legs during the day. At night the arm restraints will be added. Now..." standing "I'm off to reference some more books and have a talk with a old friend at the Ministry and I will be back" he clapped Harry on the shoulder.   
  
Trying to turn the topic to something else, Harry relaxed some what, Dumbledore was a old wizard and Harry had every confidence he knew someone somewhere that could help, that could get him out of this mess.   
  
"What about the mask? Was professor Snape able to help?"   
  
"We are still working on several 'methods' of release from the mask, Harry, I will be back soon. Sirius" he nodded and was gone.   
  
  
Dumbledore was gone for most of the afternoon, as was Snape. Dumbledore returned to the private hospital room every few hours with a gleam in his eye. He waved his wand muttered Latin, Greek and Old Russian. Each session the headmaster left vowing to return. He looked almost happy at the challenge. He brought books and old looking trinkets rubbing them against Harry's face. Powders and smokes, steams and incense. Odd sabs that smell something awful. It was an endless attempt and spells to get the mask off but nothing worked.   
  
Each time Dumbledore informed him he was waiting on a contact. Or that he had owled a friend.   
  
But with each rejection of the spell Harry felt himself sinking further and further down. Sirius's endless chatter had ceased and he was now lying in the opposite bed staring up at the ceiling. Harry did the same, it was almost a meditation, he allowed his eyes to go out of focus, his mind to go blank. Maybe in this moment it would come to him some great solution something so obvious he'll chuckle at all this later. He knew Sirius was thinking the same thing.   
  
The last time Dumbledore left he didn't return for nearly 6 hours. It was near 3am and he had Snape in tow. Both looked worse for wear, bags of sleep deposit beneath their eyes, pale shadowed covered skin. Harry felt a small wave of guilt for what he had gotten himself into.   
  
Apparently Snape was now taking over where Dumbledore had left off. He was now coming every couple of hours to dab ointments and powders on his skin. Unfortunately he wasn't as nice or gentle as the Headmaster. His spells also didn't have the nice tingling sensation that Dumbledore's did. Snapes spell and potions made the mask burn or feel like the skin along with the mask were being ripped from his face.   
  
After Snape's failed attempts he would slam out of the room growling obscenities that Harry had never heard of. He would kick a stray chair or brush past Sirius in such a rush that his Godfather nearly lost his balance   


But the time wore on just the four of them knew what was going on. Harry hadn't seen nor heard of Madam Pomfrey since entering the hospital wing. 

It was near the afternoon of the fourth day that Harry knew something was wrong. It was the way Snape walked behind Dumbledore, the way Sirius slinked out into the hallway to talk with them. Harry leaned back in the bed preparing himself for the worse.

And worse it got, Sirius return eyes firmly planted on the floor, Snape staring straight at him as if he was daring him to say something, Dumbledore's overly plastered fake smile. Harry could feel his insides rumbling all at once. 

Dumbledore sat by his side, lemon drops offered and declined. Harry watched them all. 

"Harry" Dumbledore cleared his throat, "We have agreed that…perhaps we are over looking something. Something that may very well be right in front of our faces."

__

Harry smirked if the old bastard smiled at him again he was going to kick him off the edge of the bed.

"So, St. Mungo's may be in order…"

To BE CONTINUED…

That's right I want a review. Don't be shy. _  
  
  
_


	4. Control

Warning: Violence   
  
First Kill   
Chapter 4 Please   
By WittchWay   
  
Harry watched as Professor Dumbledore and Snape whispered to a doctor here at St. Mungo's. Sirius was attempting to distract Harry from the conversation. He was by Harry's side carefully folding clothes and setting them in the bedside drawer. Sirius was shaking out school robes asking Harry simplistic question like "where do you want them hung at" when the obvious answer was the small closet, Harry rolled his eyes and pointed to the small bedside closet.   
  
It was Sirius's way of keeping things light. And while Harry was thankful his Godfather was here he personally just wanted hear what they were speaking about. Harry knew it had to be bad. Even Snape looked a little worried. Dumbledore looked like he was about to hex the St. Mungo Doctor six ways to hell and back. The twinkle was defiantly gone from his eyes.   
  
Harry worried his bottom lip pulling it into his mouth, the fabric of the mask became soaked with his saliva. He twisted his hands in the graygreen army blanket that covered the bed. Sirius smiled at him at random moments, Harry fought the urge to growl at him. Such crazy thoughts seemed to becoming from his mind lately. He was sure it was from the frustration of the mask.   
  
Then men finished talking, Dumbledore had paled at whatever news the doctor had given them.   
  
"Albus I'll be back shortly. Do you want me to..." he pointed at Harry.   
  
Harry tucked his legs under him. He did not want the restraints put back on. He hadn't had an attack since that day in Dumbledore's office and who was to say he would have another one. Harry instantly didn't like the doctor.   
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "Leave him be". Sirius sat behind Harry on the bed pulling him to his chest a sort of choked sob escaped him. Harry thought Sirius was being a little over dramatic. Was it really as bad as he was making it out to be? Sirius was starting to scare him. These were professionals they had to have a solution. Something similar has had to happen or a couple of expirentments, a little research and pouf the mask was gone.... Right?   
  
Snape who looked like he was over the whole situation bid his good-byes and followed the doctor out.   
  
Dumbledore turned back to where Sirius and Harry were huddled on the bed. Harry's eyes the only real part of him that was visible looked tired and swollen. Dumbledore sighed, he would never have expected this fate for Harry Potter.   
  
The Headmaster racked his brains and knowledge for a way this could work to there advantage. But he could see nothing but tragedy from this turn of events. The boy was holding on to his godfather unaware of the monster he could become, would become if that mask stayed in place for any real length of time.   
  
"Sirius please don't make me stay here" Harry wiped the tears from his eyes with the sleeve of his robes.   
  
Sirius looked pleadingly at Dumbledore.   
  
"Harry it's just till we find a solution to getting the mask off."   
  
"How long will that take?"   
  
Sirius hugged Harry "Just a few days maybe a week. Right Headmaster."   
  
"I'm sure we'll find a solution soon. I've made contact with several colleges and have explained the situation to them. The doctors and mediwitches will be conducting several spell and researching ways to move it also," He smiled down at Harry, he reached out his hand to ruffle the boys hair but dropped his hand slowly as that was not a option.   
  
New tears came to Harry's eyes, Dumbledore hadn't answered his questions. He did not want to be here he wanted to go home with Sirius, he wanted to lie in his own bed. He wanted this damn mask off he wanted to return to where he had been nearly three days ago.   
  
Dumbledore left shortly after that. Promising to stop by shortly to visit.   
  
Sirius lapsed into an overly cheery mood a short time after that. He became very animated trying to amuse Harry through out the day, telling tales of when he was at school and about Harry's father. But it was hard to concentrate on a mask covered face and eventually they both just lapsed into silence.   
  
Sirius lay down on the bed next to Harry, they were both silent just staring up at the pale ceiling. Harry was trying not to think, as Sirius counted the ridges along the swirl of old paint. Harry's room was a private one, usually reserved for special cases or special people. Harry couldn't decide which one he was, though he was pretty sure it was a little bit of both. He didn't like it here that much, he was sure of that. He could hear crazed laughs and hoots from other people and patients. There was a funny spell of burnt potions and decaying parts around the place.   
  
It was near late evening when a large clanging could be heard in the hallway, strange voices and something being moved about. Sirius sat up "dinner trolley" he said cheerfully patting his tummy. Harry didn't fell much like eating, not that he could the mask also covered his mouth. Harry tried to calm him self at the thought that he would never eat again or that he would starve to death. It all made his head hurt, he rested his head in his hands, Sirius patted him on the back in a comforting way and got up.   
  
  
Sirius went to the door sticking his head out into the hallway. He watched the old witch deliver trays and cups of juice. She appeared at there door, Looking at Sirius wearily.   
  
"What'll have dearie?"   
  
Sirius shrugged looking at a picture menu she had, "Harry do you want a little roast and potatoes?" he called over his shoulder.   
  
Not getting an answer Sirius looked back to see Harry on the bed shaking, sitting up staring into space. He twisted his hand in his lap giggling to himself. The white of his eyes had clouded with blood, the green of his eyes turned black. Harry laughed again nodding his head a couple of times to some invisible person or creature. He stared blindly at the opposite wall growling deep in his throat.   
  
"Go get the doctor" Sirius whispered. The old witch scurried off behind him.   
  
"Harry" Sirius called stepping forward.   
  
Harry turned his head toward his Godfather, "You can't hold me here," he laughed again, "soon you'll be cowering in your own fear. My Lord Voldemort has sent for Me." he growled. Harry crawled off his bed toward Sirius, he felt stronger and more alert since he had tried on the mask. _They couldn't hold him here. He had to show Voldemort he was a loyal follower.   
_  
Sirius held up his hands, "Harry calm down... Try and remember who you are. It's just the mask controlling you. You are not this person."   
  
Harry laughed clenching his teeth. Fools he was this person. He circled Sirius backing the man closer to the door. He could hear foots steps running down the hall toward there room. Sirius pulled his wand.   
  
Harry sleethed as if any spell could hold him. He lunged at Sirius knocking the man back into the wall. Sirius had been half-ready at the attack and had attempted to grab Harry as he lurched toward him. Still Sirius was sprawled on the floor with Harry on top of him crawling at his arms and for his release.   
  
The doctors took this moment to arrive yelling spells and hexes that only slowed Harry down. Sirius tried to stun Harry himself, only to manage to get one of the doctors in the process. Harry was screaming, pulling at everything in sight to help him escape from the room. The hem of the doctor's robes the edge of the bed, the doorframe.   
  
One of the doctors kicked at Harry as the young man attempted to pull the healer to the ground. "Stop it" Sirius yelled, "He doesn't know what he's doing."   
  
He tried to hold both of Harry's arms to his side, to show him he would not let them hurt him. Harry growled as Sirius wrestled him back to the floor, the was man trying to control him. _To stop him from seeing Lord Voldemort.   
  
_Harry reared back as Sirius slipped an arm around his chest. He twisted trying to see his Godfather, _"Sirius" _he breathed softly and sank his teeth into the mans arm. Sirius screamed in pain. The room fell silent as Harry released the arm, blood soaked the front of the mask.   
  
One of the men stumbled from the room and ran off down the hall to get Dumbledore.   
  
Harry wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his robe. He crawled out of Sirius hold, his godfather whimpering behind him. One of the other Doctors knelt down so that he was eye level with Harry but still kept his distance. "How did you do that Harry?" he whispered, pointing at the mouth whole of the mask that was now knitting its self-back together. It was truly amazing. The mask had opened automatically to allow Harry to bite Sirius. There had been no command, no chant, spell or transfiguration. It was like the mask had read his mind. It had known instinctively what Harry had wanted to do.   
  
Harry growled at the wizard, the man smiled at stood again to greet Dumbledore, "It's going to be harder than we thought." he whispered not taking his eyes from Harry.   
  
Dumbledore nodded.   
  
Two strong hold wizards came forward pulling Sirius from the room careful of the blood pouring from his arm. Harry growled at them, like a wolf whose prey was being taken from it.   
  
Harry lunged again toward the door, he wasn't calming down, his heart was beating endlessly in his chest. The wizards grabbed him by the arm throwing him back into the room. At once all remaining wizard and Dumbledore yelled stupfiy and Harry slumped to the ground. Everyone rushed out of the room shutting the door.   
  
Dumbledore looked through the little window, Harry lay slumped on the floor gasping for air. His arms and legs spread out. Dumbledore felt sorry for Harry, it was likely the boy would be here till Voldemort was defeated or until he died. Such a strong bind to such a powerful wizard was not likely to be easy to solve and Dumbledore was doubtful that there was a solution.   
  
The other doctors and medical experts were behind him were consulting possible theories now that they had saw the masks experience first hand.   
  
Dumbledore looked back to Harry lying on the floor. His left hand jerked and spasm once again and Harry sat up looking straight into Dumbledore's eyes and smiled.   
  
  
TBC   
  



	5. Public Safety

Warning: Mild Language. English is not my first language and not beta'd. Full credit to JKR and WB. Final chapter will post shortly.   
  
First Kill   
Chapter 5 Public Safety   
By WittchWay   
  
  
Dumbledore looked back to Harry lying on the floor. His left hand jerked and spasmed once again and Harry sat up looking straight into Dumbledore's eyes and smiled. 

****  
  
  
Dumbledore gave a full body shiver as the smile on Harry Potter's face grew. It made his skin crawl the way the boy was looking at him, it was not the same boy who had grown up before his eyes. The change in him was now obvious he was slowly becoming a death eater, that fierceness that changed all of Lord Voldemorts following from men to monsters was slowly changing the boy who lived.   
  
Dumbledore looked back through the window and Harry Potter was gone from the bed.   
  
"You okay Albus," Doctor Kinnon asked.   
  
Dumbledore pressed his face against the cool glass looking into the room scanning for Harry. "I'm fine" he whispered leaning into the window more to see where Harry had gone to. He saw nothing except a small shadow crawl beneath the window, the top of the mask barely visible. He had his nose pressed against the door trying to see what the boy was doing beneath the window he was standing at, but he was to high up on a wrong angle to see the boy properly.   
  
The headmaster only caught small fragments of the gibberish the boy murmuring. Mutters about _returning to_ _Voldemort, death eaters, attacks, revenge, loyalty_ reached the old wizards ears. The first traces of doubt crosses Dumbledore's mind, just maybe St. Mungo's hadn't been the best option.   
  
He could see traces of the black mask, the boy leaned forward and then with all the force he could muster slammed his body back into the door. Dumbledore jumped back as the boy on the other side banged against the door, again and then again.  
  
Dumbledore rubbed at his nose as the door banged back at him once more. He was sure the glass would have shattered if it weren't charmed to stay in place. Harry jumped up and peaked out the window. His green eyes had darkened and were wild looking but strangely he appeared to be smiling.   
  
The mask had darkened and pulled tighter around his face melding into his skin. You could see the outline of the muscles in his neck, the crease around his eyes.   
  
Harry rushed the door again causing the halls of the hospital shake. He kicked at the door again, growling, snarling like a rabid dog. Other patients shrieked and cried out egged on by the commotion. Doctors and medi witches and wizards stuck their heads out of their respected patients rooms and offices into the hallway to see what was happening.   
  
Sirius pulled himself away from the men who had carried him from his godson's room. "Why is he like?" Sirius looked through the window.   
"He wasn't like this before." Sirius brushed back his black hair from his face.   
  
"Sirius, we knocked him out last time. We don't know how long this would have gone on." Dumbledore turned and looked toward the medi witch and wizard that were slinking by to get a look at the boy who lived, "Is Severus still in the building?"   
  
"I'm here Albus," Snape strolled forward, Lupin and Flitwick trailing behind him.   
  
"Severus how long since the dark mark burned."   
  
"About 15 minutes now."   
  
"...And how long do the meeting usually last?"   
  
Snape shrugged his shoulders, "sometimes just a few minutes...other times hours. Depends on what he has planed. Sometimes..." he trailed off. "...Sometimes the chosen..." he pointed toward Harry Potter,"...are never off duty. They are always there if it's something big."   
  
Dumbledore looked back into the room, the doctor and long time friend closed in behind him. "Albus" he whispered.   
  
_"Don't_ Kinnon..."   
  
"Albus...he's not going to get better. The longer he wears that mask the longer it is becoming part of him."   
  
_"You don't know that_." Dumbledore snapped.   
  
Kinnon looked through the window again, "...it would be best if we..."   
  
_"If we what_?" Dumbledore barked narrowing his eyes. While he never put much trust in St. Mungo's, he did usually have faith in Kinnon, he was a brilliant man, creative with the solutions and spells to get the unfortunate witch or wizard out of trouble. But obviously this hadn't been the best choice.   
  
"Albus, we have to put him down." Kinnon pressed   
  
Lupin tackled Sirius as he leapt toward the throat of the doctor, "he's not a dog_, he's a boy_" Sirius growled. (Snape just smirked at the irony).   
  
Flitwick pulled his wand ready to hex everyone to hell and back, Albus Dumbledore held up his hand to stop the outcry that had roared through the people in the hallway.   
  
"_Open_ the door Kinnon, we will be taking him back to the castle with us." Albus straightened his robes, "Severus go ahead and go to the meeting, find out what you can about these masks and how long they will be called to service today. Professor Flitwick please return to the castle and prepare a secure room for young mister Potter."   
  
Kinnon looked through the little portal of a window, the boy looked back at him, _growling, drooling, deranged_. The mask had taken on a sleek look, seemingly it looked like it was gleaming at him. The boy paced the room like many caged animals did.   
  
Kinnon looked back to Dumbledore, "As a matter of public safety, Albus I'm afraid that I will be unable to release him." Kinnon backed away from the door gesturing for the guards to stand before the it. They looked uneasy but did as they were told. Both fingering their wands.   
  
Dumbledore troupe went silent, Snape and Flitwick watched from halfway down the hall, what was sure to be a good show. They watched as the old man didn't even try and sneak his wand out of his pocket he produced it with all the flourish of experience. Kinnon cringed at the sight of it and pulled his own wand trying to maintain an authoritative air about him.   
  
Dumbledore looked over the rim of spectacles at the potion master and charms professors, "I told you to go...both of you." they nodded _the less witness the better_. The guards at the door shifted feet nervously in anticipation. They were use to having hexes and spells hurled at them, it was part of the job. But a battle with Albus Dumbledore, mind you a wizard even Voldemort feared was not a good thing. Both just half hoped that Kinnon just let the boy go. They didn't need another useless soul sucking the energy from the place _there was already plenty of that_.   
  
"Mr. Lupin will you please go find a object as a suitable portkey for Mister Potter. Sirius you will assist him."   
  
Sirius flex his knuckles ready to pounce, Remus Lupin grabbed a hand full of Sirius robes hurrying them both down the hall into one of the offices. Both began looking for something that didn't have any charms already on it so that they could make it a portkey.   
  
Any object would usually do but they got the hint from Albus the fewer eyes on him the better. He plucked himself down on the office sofa and prepared to wait, Sirius paced muttering to himself transforming from dog to human and back again as he did so. All they could do now was simply waited.   
  
Kinnon attempted to remain calm, Dumbledore was certainly winding him up. Dumbledore looked down the hall in both ways, "go in your rooms and shut your doors," he suggested to the few faculity members and patients still having a look, eyes glassed over followed closely by a series of doors clicking and shutting down that hall.   
  
Kinnon felt a tightening to his chest as the magic cracked through the air back towards the wizard who had cast the suggestion spell. He had never duel his friend Albus before outside of dueling club when they were students in school and that was well over one hundred years ago.   
  
Dumbledore motioned for the guards to move aside both looked to Kinnon for approval.   
  
"_Move_ gentlemen," Albus suggested to the men. Both looked to Kinnon again for approval, the one on the left struggled to stand his ground, the one on the right feet seemed to be carrying him down that hall. He looked to Dumbledore and Kinnon confused.   
  
Kinnon looked furiously at Dumbledore, "_You can't do this_. You can't come in here and _demand_ the release of a patient after you admit him."   
  
"...I never admitted the boy. We simply came here for your assistance as a _friend_ to me. That didn't pan out and now I will return Harry back to his home at the school. Now I suggest you step aside as well"   
  
Kinnon felt his feet tingle and he had to fight the sudden urge to take a walk down the hall, it was almost as powerful as Imperio curse. "If he… was to get a hold of a wand..." the medi wizard stopped, it would be _disastrous_ he didn't have to say it, they both knew it.   
  
"He won't get a wand. Now release him. Sirius Black is the boys godfather and we are asking that you release him into his godfather's custody. He prefers to deal with Harry own his own and I as Sirius Godfather will assist him."   
  
"Albus...be _reasonable_. You see what this _child_ is capable of. What if he fell into the hands of _You know who_? If that mad man was to get his hands on him that would be the end of the wizard world as we know it. The best thing for him is to be here."   
  
"Kinnon as I wish to return to Hogwarts before nightfall I will not even go into all that Harry Potter is capable of nor will I dignify your lack of trust in the security of Hogwarts with a response. I will simply tell you to release the boy or _else_. "   
  
Dumbledore raised his wand. Kinnon flinched.   
  
"Albus..."   
  
"Stupefy" Dumbledore muttered. Kinnon eyes glazed over, half startled, dazed he stumbled back into the wall slumping to the floor. The remaining guard whimpered and jogged down the hall giving quick glances over his shoulder wearily at old man.   
  
"Remus..." the Headmaster called down the hall.  
  
The werewolf stuck his head out of the office he and Sirius had been waiting in.   
  
"Obviate." Remus yelled at the guard the mans stopped dazed eyes rolling back in his head. Remus winked as the mans memory of this moment seemed to disappear from his mind. Sirius held a feathery quill in his hand peaking out at the scene.   
  
Lupin guided the man into the office and sat him down. "You'll stay here for 1 hour _no more no less_"   
  
By the time Lupin and Black made their way down the hall Dumbledore had the Hospital door open, Harry stupefied, bind, levitating and in general out cold and ready to go.   
  
Dumbledore looked to Lupin and Sirius, "Take him up to the school. Professor Flitwick will be waiting for you at the gate." He touched his wand to the quill Sirius had in his hand, Remus grabbed Sirius sleeve and Harry's floating ankle. "I'll join you in a moment, _do not reawaken him_." he nodded sternly in a Dumbledore sort of way.   
  
"We already erased the memory of the guard."   
Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure you did a admiral job Mr. Lupin"   
  
Sirius blanched, Dumbledore was probably going to erase their existence from there memories_. Clever man._ Wand to quill and the three disappeared.   


  
Of course nothing is really that easy. _Now is it?   
_  
Dumbledore moved quickly through St. Mungo's making sure no trace of them being here was recognizable. Kinnon was back in his office humming merrily to himself the guards were off on break and today was nothing more then a slow day, _the same old same ole.   
  
_Dumbledore quite pleased with himself, humming his merry little tune, bluish gleam back in his eyes, apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts to find three stunned teachers, a burning stretcher and Flitwick missing his wand.   
  
  
TBC   
  
Don't forget to review they make me feel all shiny and new. (been listening to Madonna)   



	6. Flutter

Warning: Language, violence. Full credit to JKR and WB. Not beta'd and English is not my first language so please excuse errors. One more chapter to go.   
  
First Kill   
Chapter 6 Flutter   
By WittchWay   
  
  
"_Ennervate, Ennervate, Ennervate"_ a furious Dumbledore yelled, wand pointed at the three wizards.   
  
Flitwick, Black and Lupin sat up each shaking their heads as the stunning spell wore off.  
  
Dumbledore paced not bothering for the three to totally wake up. "Flitwick explain." Dumbledore growled watching the tiny wizard get to his feet.   
  
"He wasn't stunned when they brought him back, he was faking it," he squeaked trying to shake the groggy feeling from his head.   
  
Dumbledore stopped pacing and turned to stare at Flitwick. _How could this boy not be stunned, he had cast the most_ _powerful spell on him he knew_. Either the pull to join Voldemort was that strong or Harry was strong enough of a wizard to fight such spells. Dumbledore shook his head reminding himself that it was most likely a combination of the two.   


Dumbledore all but growled and headed back to the castle. They had to get Harry Potter back. He was their only hope on defeating Voldemort, it simply was not an option losing the boy to that monster.

  
***   
  
Harry held the stitch in his side, he felt as if he had been running for days, instead of the hours it really had been. He was almost there, almost at his goal. _Voldemort, Lord Voldemort, Master_. Harry smiled, he was gleefully aware that he was soon going to be able to serve his master...freely.   
  
Harry tore through the woods, crazed with his desire to find Voldemort and his fellow death eaters. Thickets and thorns on vines tore at his clothes, leaving scratches along his arms and neck. He could see the light cast from a small fire. The glow of shadowy figures up ahead. He ran toward Lord Voldemort.   
  
Harry burst through the woods, through to the clearing where the death eaters were assembled around Voldemort. They turned instantly wands pulled. Several had sent small hexes at him that had missed or he had dodged. He rushed into the circle throwing himself at the feet of Voldemort. Grabbing at the hem of the mans robes, kissing. _'Master, master, I've returned, I'm free..." he muttered.   
  
_Two ruff hands pulled him away from Voldemort. Dragging him to the center of the circle.   
  
"Damn it Dumbledore" Snape muttered.   
  
Harry had just known that Voldemort was going to be mad at him. But he knew he deserved whatever punishment was inflicted upon him.   
  
"My lord" Severus Snape strolled forward, his cloak billowing behind him. He dropped to one knee in front of Voldemort, "sir this is what I wished to talk to you about." Snape pulled the masked boy forward.   
  
Voldemort's red eyes narrow, he nodded for the man to go on.   
  
"Sir...Harry Potter has bound himself to a death eater's mask..."   
  
Voldemort held up his had for Snape to stop, cocking his head to one side, he pulled the boy to his feet. "_This_ is Harry Potter" he whispered a slight grin playing at the corners of his mouth.   
  
Snape nodded, as Harry launching forward hugging the hem of Voldemort's robes.   
  
Voldemort knelt tilting Harry Potter's bowed head up. Looking into the boys emerald eyes. "Master" Harry murmured contentedly.   
  
Voldemort threw his head back laughing. "Precious" standing, pulling the boy with him.   
  
"Severus if this is a trap....   
  
"It is not master"   
  
"... you will _pay_"   
  
"My Lord..." Snape stuttered, "It is not, the boy tried on a mask of the first death eater he killed...mind you he was bleeding at the time and blood bonded himself to you."   
  
Voldemort gave a rare smile, pulling the boy toward him, the red in his eyes gleaming a little bit more furiously.   
  
The boy's eyes danced wildly around. Pale fingers tapped around the base of the mask. Voldemort looked down at the boy, death eaters watched mildly as the boy watched them all back intensely. Voldemort was thinking. Stroking the cheek of the boy through the mask.   
  
The groups of followers were silent though fidgeted. They could see the wheels spinning as Voldemort thought how to use this strange twist to his advantage. Harry was leaning into the mans touch for approval, just short of purring.   
  
Voldemort looked back down to the boy, "Severus I want you to take Mr. Potter back to the castle." He remarked softly, looking down into his young would be death eater's eyes.   
  
"Yes Master" Snape grabbed Harry by the arm as Harry shrieked, "Master master...please forgive me. They held me...imprisoned me, Dumbledore" he snarled, "stunned me and took me to Saint Mungo's...they took my wand but I got away. I returned straight to you...don't make me go..."   
  
Snape flinched and stilled. Harry desperately clung to Voldemort's robes, Voldemort smiled down at the boy, looking up at Snape, "Yes child and I' am very proud of you and your loyalty." Voldemort leaned in "and for your loyalty I have a special mission just for you" he whispered, placing both hands on top of Potters head, "Release the devitas" he muttered in Old Russian.   
  
Harry dropped to his knees as shrieking scream tore from him. He twitched wildly, throbbing in pain. The masked seemed to have come alive, bubbling along the seam as if a little animal was alive under the mask scurrying around. Most of the death eaters in the circle stepped back watching the boy. Harry shook, clawing at the mask upon his face. Screaming, then just as sudden all movement stopped.   
  
Harry lay shaking in a heap at the foot of Voldemort. Lord Voldemort stood watching with interest as the mask appeared to reach up at him and then stopped moving.   
  
The mask glistened and then slowly melded into the boy's face, revealing his skin,it turned several shades of black, blues and grays and the mask disappeared. Absorbing into him.   
  
Harry lay still.   
  
"Back to the castle Severus" Voldemort snapped, a coy smile playing at the corners of his mouth.   
  
Snape wanted to ask what he had done. "Yes...Sorry My lord." Snape's hand fluttered above Potter, not wanting to touch the boy.  
  
Was the boy still dangerous, was he still barking mad.   
  
But he knew better then to question Voldemort. He, like most Death eaters has seen the consequences of that. Voldemort nudged the boy with his toe sharply in the ribs. Harry's eyes flew open. He stared blindly up at Voldemort who smiled back at him. Snape could see the boy flinch.   
  
"Severus?" Voldemort looked at him   
  
"Yes," he hauled Potter to his feet clutching the boy to his chest. He waived his wand around them once and disparate away.   
  
Voldemort walked the circle of the death eaters once, smiling at him, most cringed as he circled. "You all are dismissed." he waved them away. Most looked at him questioningly others left instantly. There was no sense in them sticking around. He was to wound up. The gods had smiled on him today. A gift had plucked down in his lap. The last of the death eaters left, leaving him alone.   
  
Voldemort was amazed at his good luck. He could possible kill two birds with one stone. If he had been a different man he would have danced a little jig. 

**   
  
Snape appeared at the gates of Hogwart's, clutching a shaking boy who lived. Waiting for him was Remus Lupin. Other times Snape would have scowled but now he was semi glad he was here. Remus pulled Harry from him immediately clasping the boy to his chest. Then held the boy at arm length looking the boy up and down. The boy was visibly pale and shaken, bags of sleep were deposited under his eyes, the boy looked dazed.   
  
Sirius was running from the castle toward them, he swooped Harry up in his arms. Harry clung to the man, drooping into his Godfathers arms. Dumbledore walked slowly toward them with Professor Flitwick, whispering softly to each other.   
  
Harry stared at Dumbledore, his green eyes widening, something seemed familiar about him. Something clicked in Harry's mind, Headmaster Dumbledore. Harry knew something about him though he couldn't quite focus his thoughts. Something he had to do but not yet. But it was there on his mind, there edging around the traces of his brain.   
  
Dumbledore had his wand out resting at his side, "Gentlemen lets take this inside." he motioned all of them to follow, "Severus walk with me".   
  
Harry let himself be guided by his godfather, throwing glances over his shoulder at Dumbledore. Both Sirius and Lupin pulled him toward the infirmary, while the others headed toward Dumbledore's office to hear Severus side of the story.   
  
Sirius helped Harry into infirmary issue pajamas and into bed. He seemed weaker and a little out of it. He stared at everything and at him, it was a little unnerving. He seemed to recognize no one. "Harry, have a little chocolate," professor Lupin said snapping a large bar of chocolate in half, "you'll feel better"   
  
Harry took the chocolate holding onto it, "Where was I?"   
  
Sirius looked up at him. "You ...went for a walk in the forest and got ...lost" he lied. He hated lying to Harry but he wasn't sure what was going on with the boy, it was simply best to ease into things.   
  
Harry took a bite of his chocolate and leaned back shutting his eyes. Sirius patted his head, settling in the chair next to him.   
  
***   
  
Dumbledore paced like Snape and Flitwick had never seen before. Snape had just finished the story of Harry arrival at Voldemort's side and was now waiting direction. Flitwick was muttering to himself, which was a common occurrence, anyway.   
  
"So the mask just absorbed right into his skin is that right."   
  
Snape nodded, Flitwick fidgeted.   
  
"What are you thinking Filus...some sort of charm?" Dumbledore nodded popping another lemon drop in his mouth.   
  
"Perhaps...I think the mask is still in him. I believe the next call of Death eaters will again activate it." he stood reaching for a lemon drop for himself off Dumbledore's desk, his eyes barely glazing over the edge of the desk reaching for the bowl. He paced a few paced a few spaces, popping lemon drops in his mouth, "...he thinks that we will let Harry resume his normal life and then when he calls again, Harry will leave returning to him...freely"   
  
Dumbledore seemed to consider this a moment, "that seems too simple" he said after a moment. "I believe we will keep Mr. Potter in lock down...just to make sure."   
  
***   
  
...And so days passed, several weeks and the students were gearing up to return back to the school. Sirius and Lupin who had become permanent guests at the castle were currently moving out of Gryffindor dorms that they had been sharing with Harry and into private rooms in the guest hall.   
  
Time marched on and on. The death eaters and Voldemort were no less active; Snape was still called and left to join Voldemort frequently. Harry didn't react in the least. He did feel a small tinge behind his left eye each time the Death eaters were called but he had no need nor desire to join them. He shuddered at the thought.   
  
He could remember none of the happenings, there were days where he thought he was going to remember something. Days that seemed hazy to him. Days he thought he knew what had happened, he would zone out, his eyes would glass over but in the end nothing was remembered.   
  
He started to think frequently that he had a memory charm put upon him. But several hours in the library looking up reversal charms had dismissed that. He hadn't really believed that anyway. But his head had a constant pressure in it, it just didn't feel right. Sirius had dragged him to see madam Pomfrey more times than he could remember but it was always nothing and the headache medicine just didn't work. For it wasn't quite a headache.   
  
Soon school started and his friends drifted in and out and life returned to normal. The restrictions at on his lock down were lifted after a month and the threat that he was not really himself seemed to be less and less worrisome. Sirius of course had stuck by him that he was fine, though Harry did notice that he seemed to be watching him at times. He knew he was quieter, not as out going but he reasoned that he had a lot to think about.   
  
It was shortly after Halloween that the pressure on Harry's head became too much. He had packed up his schoolbooks and was head back toward his 5th year room when he lost his balance sliding into the wall on his left.   
  
Ron, whom he had been walking with, grabbed his arm to right him but it did nothing to stop his descent. Harry's eyes glossed over. He held on to the wall, sliding lower, finally sitting with his back against the wall, panting. He felt as if he couldn't breathe. His skin itched. His head felt heavy. His head hurt...his mind hurt. A pounding in his ears thudded loudly.   
  
He could hear Ron asking if he was OK, but he just couldn't make himself answer. Fuzzy images sprang to mind. Someone else was talking to him, someone's who voice he must listen to above all else. They were telling him they had a 'special mission' for him. Twisted thoughts, crossed to his consciousness. Harry wondered if he was remembering things from when he had the mask on.   
  
He remembered the mask, he remembered being in the forest after killing that death eater. Then he remembers being in front of the castle, Sirius holding him and of course the infirmary after that.   
  
He had a sneaking suspicion that Sirius had only told him a half-truth. Something about "being lost in the forest" didn't quite add up to how he felt. Harry knew that Sirius was hiding something. Something big was happening. The panic that pulled at him, this madness that was constantly hanging around the edges of his mind was lessening, he understood now. It was all very clear.   
  
TBC   
Review please.   
  



	7. Two Birds and a Stone

Warning: bad language, death. Full credit to JKR and WB. This is the last chapter. There is no sequel. None. Happy reading.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, read the story, glanced, went forward them back, took a peek, emailed me, IM'd me. There's no spoilers here for OotP.  
  
Just a little reminder this is Not a dark Harry story.but as the summary said a Harry goes insane story.  
  
First Kill  
  
Chapter 7 Two birds and a Stone  
  
By WittchWay  
  
Harry lay in the schools infirmary. Sirius was sitting next to him patting his hand. Dumbledore was tapping his foot impatiently at the foot of the bed. He was in low whispers with professor Snape.  
  
Albus held up his hand to whatever the professor was saying and pulled his wand he looked once at Harry and sighed deeply, "Bindous" he spoke softly as hospital restraints wrapped suddenly around Harry's ankles. Harry let a small yelp escape as Sirius dropped his head and moved from the chair he had been sitting on to the bed next to Harry pulling him into his arms.  
  
"I haven't done anything" he whispered.  
  
"I know Harry..." Sirius broke off.  
  
Madam Pomfrey came in with a small block of chocolate and hammer to break it apart with. She looked from Harry to the restraints to Dumbledore.  
  
"Should I even bother" She gestured toward the block and hammer.  
  
"Yes madam please..." he waved for her to proceed. "Harry, how do you feel...honestly?"  
  
"Fine...Really, I hadn't eaten lunch and had quidditch practice. Had been up late the night before...I was just a little dizzy," he wanted to mention that his skin itched and that his mind seemed cloudy but he just couldn't make the words come out. Something told him not to mention such things.  
  
They had been stepping around him for months now, babying him, every ache or pain. Every time he had mentioned a headache Sirius had rushed him up to Dumbledore. Even Snape wasn't looking at him in his usually scowl anymore.  
  
Dumbledore looked over the edge of his glasses, intently searchingly as if Harry was withholding the truth. "Fine," he finally spoke, "I want you to spend the night here as it's late. One ankle will remind in a forever bind until I release it tomorrow morning. Sirius I ask that you stay as well..."  
  
Dumbledore turned to leave, "Harry, your wand please..." he held out his hand. Madam Pomfrey hissed holding a chunk of chocolate out, as Harry relinquished his wand to Dumbledore. "Sirius..." Dumbledore held his other hand, Sirius narrowed his eyes, he be damned if he was going to give up his wand, he had finally gotten use to having one on him, after all those years of being in prison, the awkwardness of a wand in hand had finally worn off, "We don't need a repeat," Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Not Happy about this at all," as he dug through his robes for his wand.  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore sat in his office, Snape pacing in front of the fireplace. He watched the potions master movements back and forth. Fawkes ruffled somewhere from behind him. They were both lost in thought.  
  
Dumbledore's a little more troubling; he couldn't get out of his mind Dr. McKinnon's last words to him. "Not safe for the public", Was that Harry? Would the boy have to be locked away? If he had been a pacing man he would have been right alongside professor Snape.  
  
"Why did Voldemort take off the mask? That's what I don't understand?"  
  
Albus looked up Snape had stopped in front of him his hands on his hips.  
  
"But Voldemort didn't take the mask off. Correct? You stated it simply melted into his skin. That he absorbed it?"  
  
"Right...What do you think he had in mind...perhaps you should have bound both legs."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. Perhaps he would take a walk down to the infirmary wing and have a look in on the boy before he turned in for the night. He leaned back in his chair, there was more to this little riddle than the facts laid out before him. There was always more, masks and Voldemort.  
  
***  
  
It was sometime in the late hours of the night that Harry woke to a door closing. He turned his head toward the door but it didn't appear as if any one was there. He lay there for a long time with his eyes open staring at the ceiling before he actually realized he was awake. He could hear Sirius's wheezed sleep next to him. A drip of water somewhere in the distance. He watched the strange movement of shadows on the walls. Outlines of owls and the movement of clouds ghosted shadowy across the old stone structure on the opposite wall.  
  
Harry sat up, looking around the room, Sirius lay to his left, a candle burned down to its nub on his right. No sight of madam Pomfrey. He smiled slightly and bent down to undo the bind on his leg but was startled to see that both legs were now bound. His hand hovered nervously over the binds. He touched the left restraint lightly with the tips of his fingers and it instantly tightened around his ankle, he could feel the magic crackle in the air.  
  
Harry shifted in the bed. Looking at his ankle the tingling eased slightly as long as he didn't touch the bind. He tried to touch it with the corner of the bed sheet and felt it tighten again. He hadn't really expected that to work either. But he had to test the limits of the restraint. It didn't really hurt as much as it was uncomfortable.  
  
He touched the restraint again with a finger and felt it start to tighten again. He jumped suddenly as Sirius snorted and turned to lie on his back. Harry looked around him for anything that might help him out of the restraints. The side table was littered with candy and a few scattered cards. Hermoine had brought his schoolbooks. A few quills and an inkwell. He hadn't even realized his friends had visited him.  
  
Harry looked back to the restraint. It was a cloth one with no latch to tug it open. Harry growled lowly, then stopped, why did I do that? He hissed under his breath. He felt like a caged animal. He didn't like being tied down. He felt unsafe and vulnerable. Harry pulled at his leg, "I have to go to the bathroom" he muttered to it. The restraint didn't move, perhaps sensing it wasn't true, or it wasn't magically inclined like that.  
  
"Sirius...Sirius" he called a little louder. "I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
Sirius turned back over and opened the drawer at the bedside, opened one eye and pulled up a small portable urinal, tossed it at Harry and turned back over and was snoring. Harry ignored it, so that left Sirius out on options to help him.  
  
Harry didn't care he had to get out of here. The pressure in his head, in his mind was getting to be too much. He had to escape, he had to do what his master asked and then return to him. He had to make him happy. Harry pulled at the restraints again, they tighten again cutting into his leg. He didn't care, he had a mission he had to complete.  
  
Harry tore at the restraints, small tears of fiber bled under his fingernails, he was clawing at his own leg, blood pooled to the surface, long scratches tore at his bare legs. "Please master...help me...please" Harry stopped, shaking with what he had just said, where had that thought comes from. His mind felt as if it wasn't his own anymore, a small throbbing at the base of his neck intensified.  
  
He clawed at his head, his eyes scrunched up, his face twisted as if in pain, though he was in none.  
  
"Rescito.... rescito." he screamed silently. The restraint tightened again and then fell loose, not quite off but enough that if he twisted his ankles just right he could slip his foot through.  
  
Harry slide off the bed to the floor resting his head on the cool stone of the infirmary, he had pulled the bedclothes down with him. They had draped themselves over and around him, he was shaking madly, he couldn't stop his actions, he couldn't stop his muttering, and words were pouring out of his mouth that he was unfamiliar with. He crawled toward the foot of his bed whimpering, Sirius still slept. Though the snores had softened. Harry scurried toward the door leading back to the main hall.  
  
Harry eased the pale green of the infirmary doors open, casting shadows of reflecting glass into the hallway. He scurried out the door and down the hall, the school was silent in this late hour. He crept along hallways he was a bit unaccustomed with. He sank lowly to the floor in front of the stone gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office. He hugged the perch of the gargoyle as it cocked its head to look down at him.  
  
Harry looked down the hall as he whispered different candy treats to the stone creature. Finally the gargoyle sprang to life, and hesitantly moved aside. Harry backed up into the small hall creeping up the circular moving steps toward the headmaster's office. He passed quickly through the small sitting area outside the office, directly to the door of the main office. Harry stopped and listened it was silent, he rocked on the heels of his feet, resting his head on the door. He didn't know what he was doing here, but he couldn't stop his actions. He desperately wanted to return to the infirmary.  
  
Harry pushed at the door into the office, the headmasters seat lay empty, not even Fawk was at his perch. A cold shiver went up his spine. He circled around the desk looking at pieces of work the headmaster was doing. Ancient bookcases and objects lined the back wall, Harry padded lightly past it all. The fire in the hearth had burned down to glowing embers, a door lay just to the right of the fireplace closed. He headed straight for the door and stopped. He couldn't figure out why he was here. Why he wanted to go to the headmasters private rooms.  
  
He leaned against the closed door. His head-felt heavy, the pressure was pulling on his face, his neck, he reached up touching his face and quickly pulled his hand away. "No" he whispered, he started to shake, it couldn't be. Harry clawed at his face and scalp, he panicked the mask was back, it was burning into his skin. He could feel the cool cloth covering his face, hair and his neck. How long had it been back? Something was burning him, his arm, a tingle on the upper left arm. Harry pulled up his sleeve, a small greenish black skull and snake putruding through his mouth. He wanted to scream, but a mumbled voice tugged at him, telling him to hurry, to move on, guiding him, forcing him.  
  
Harry wanted to scream he whined as his hands clasped over where his mouth had been, he wanted to go back to Sirius, to the infirmary, he wanted to go back and strap him self-back in. But he couldn't make his feet obey him. he couldn't will his body nor twist his body to return back to where he should be.  
  
He rested his head against the door tapping lightly, a hand, his hand, of it's own free will lifted up and turned the doorknob. Harry whimpered, he crawled back a space and then through the door.  
  
Stone steps leading up and another set leading down, small stone petruded out at irregular intervals as small crude handrails. The stones were deeply yellowed and a groove had been worn into each step as if hundreds of headmasters had step up them for centuries. Harry choose the steps leading up following the spiral of stairs, not daring to touch the small hand rails, small slits of windows would appear oddly shaped and oval. No paintings or statues, it seemed to go on forever, Harry started to count the steps after a while, he was sure this was the way but started to doubt after he reached 369.  
  
He rounded another corner preparing to count some more when the stairs simple ended and there stood a plan wooden door, it startled Harry a moment and he just stood there starring at it. He was about to enter Dumbledore's private rooms, he breathed heavily, shaking he reached out a hand, would an alarm alert the headmaster he was here. He dragged the tips of his fingers along the door, it was smooth to the touch, cool, calming somehow. He pressed his cheek against it.  
  
Harry pushed the door open, the shadow of the room crept through to where he was standing. The door creaked as he pushed it open wider enough for him to slip in. He crouched just inside the door closing it behind him. The room was heavily dark, tired paintings of past headmasters rim the top of the room, not one opened an eye, old tapestries and a well-worn chair next to an old chest of drawers. In the middle of the room a small sigh of sleep under man covers lay the headmaster. White strands of his long hair lay over the pillow, the purple and gold nightcap slightly austere, Harry inched closer to the bed leaning over the man. Harry watched him sleeping, he breathed heavily and mumbled something that sounded like Betri Bots, though he couldn't be sure. Harry looked over the room, a door opposite presumable a closet and on the side of the bed table his and Sirius wand. Harry was around the bed and wand in hand before he could think. He stood there staring at his wand, relieved to have it back in his hands.  
  
Harry looked down at the headmaster's peaceful sleep, the lines of his old face had shifted as he lay on his side, the tip of Dumbledore's own wand poking out from under his pillow. Harry reached down easing it out slowly, the wand was very long and pointed, bendy, he was sure it would have a unicorn hair with in it.  
  
Harry held a wand in each hand, all he had to do was say the killing curse, and then he could return to his master. He would eliminate their one obstacle, he would be rewarded beyond his wildest dreams. Harry repressed a giggle and raised each wand. The moon light bounced off the tip.  
  
Harry felt the pressure on his head burn, his eyes we almost blinding him, tears leaked staining the mask, he didn't want to do this, but he couldn't stop his actions. The tattoo on his arm burned, he could think of nothing but obeying Voldemort, Lord Voldemort...his master, the Dark Lord.  
  
Harry swished the wand down yelling the words that would seal his fate, "Avada kedr..."  
  
"Stupefy" was yelled some where to his left, Harry turned his head to see who it was, as he turned a foot collided with his chest. He fell back as someone tackled him, their knee in his chest. Harry struggled, yelling spells to disconnect his attackers, someone was sitting on his legs, the body on his chest slumped forward as one of the hexes hit. Harry was pinned, down, his breathing was restricted.  
  
Ropes went around his hands and legs, magical binds, muggle rope. He screamed for his release.  
  
"Resito" he yelled "alohomora" any charm he could think that might release him.  
  
Harry stilled, opening his eyes slowly. Snape was looming over him, as was Sirius and Flitwick who was just being un Petrificus Totalus'ed, Dumbledore who had been hovering in the back came forward, "Harry" he knelt next to the boy, "you attempted to commit murder tonight."  
  
Harry growled, this up set had destroyed Voldemort's plan for him to join him. His master was going to be mad. He would be punished, he had failed the Dark Lord.  
  
"Severus the portkey" Dumbledore pulled his real wand from his robes. Harry growled screamed, this whole thing had been a trap. Had been a set up. Snape held the portkey, Sirius grabbed the other end, each had a hold of one of Harry's arms. Dumbledore touched his wand to the tip of the portkey and the trio disappeared.  
  
"You all right Filius," Dumbledore helped the small wizard up.  
  
"Aye, I'll be fine, it's just been so many years since I've been hit with a spell."  
  
Dumbledore smile, "I trust you'll find your own way to the madam Pomfrey, I want to be at St. Mungo's before anything goes a rye."  
  
Dumbledore smiled and disapparated. (Headmaster privileges).  
  
Dr. Mckinnon was waiting for Dumbledore at the front gates as he appeared before him. Mckinnon had his arms crossed, over his chest and a small smirk on his lips.  
  
Dumbledore strode toward his old friend, "ah, Mckinnon, Severus and Sirius have arrived with Harry Potter, correct"  
  
"Oh, yes Albus. Come on inside,"  
  
Albus followed his long time friend inside, "I'll just explain the situation will I? .... Harry some how or other tried on a death eater..."  
  
Mckinnon stopped holding up his hand, "... that won't be necessary, I remember what you told me the first time you were here, just tell me what's happened since." He started back up the steps. Albus Dumbledore narrowed his eyes and stood where he was,  
  
"Albus please, we work in a wizard hospital, it has come routine to unoblious ourselves every Wednesday and Friday, I've known for weeks. I knew you would be returning with the boy worse then when you left."  
  
"Of course Mckinnon, how foolish of me" Albus followed, informing the doctor of the happenings since they had last left.  
  
He followed Mckinnon to the top floor to where a series of padded rooms lined one wall. Sirius was rocking on the balls of his feet, rubbing his hands together nervously, "headmaster" he cried out, "we can't leave him here. Look at him, he'll go crazy in here."  
  
Snape looked back through the little window, "I think he's already there" he muttered.  
  
Enraged Sirius jumped on the potion professor,  
  
"Enough" Dumbledore spat, he pushed past the two men. Looking through the one way window himself, Harry was kneeling in a corner tapping his head against the wall. Muttering "Master" and other Voldemort supported type propaganda.  
  
Mckinnon came forward, "I'll be hiding him here, if word got out he would be in Azkaban for bearing the dark mark"  
  
Sirius squeaked and pressed his nose against the glass, Snape nodded and Dumbledore looked to his feet as if they held the answer.  
  
"There has to be away to fix him." Sirius spoke over his shoulder.  
  
Snape who had been silent finally spoke, "there's no way to help him. He's blood bond to Voldemort..." he looked back at Harry, "I believe I'm right when I say only Voldemort could release him from the bind or if the Order kills Voldemort, Harry will die at the same time, as will all special force death eaters".  
  
Sirius looked up to Dumbledore and Mckinnon who both looked away "that can't be true" Sirius said desperately, "it can't". Harry rocked again, banging his head into the padding, "Isn't there something you can give him, to calm him down".  
  
"Yes we'll mix it in with his food at dinner, I'm sure he won't take anything orally from us. Headmaster why don't you come for tea and we'll disgust his care. Sirius you're more than welcome to join us."  
  
He shook his head, he stood there for a long while watching Harry, watching his godson and the monster he had become. Voldemort had eliminated one obstacle in the war.  
  
Snape touched his shoulder once and then drifted off. Dumbledore and Mckinnon were long gone.  
  
All Sirius could do was watch.  
  
The End 


End file.
